A Historic Love
by touchinfinityx
Summary: Anna Howard is destined to be Vladimir Szelsky's guardian. How did she become shadow kissed? Why is Vladimir a saint? My version of the story here.  M for later chapters. Richelle owns the characters, not me.
1. Chapter 1

We all know the universe that Richelle Mead created. The history involved here and the way this world worked before Rose Hathaway was even thought of is all mine, but the characters and the world they live in belong to Richelle Mead. 

A note on Anna and Vladimir's real world.  
>Historically, women didn't have many rights for a long time. I thought it would be exciting to add that in to the Vampire Academy world. In my story, in the 1500's female dhampirs were not allowed to be guardians. A Moroi man would marry and choose a dhampir mistress, to keep the race alive and make sure that they have enough guardians. The wealthy would keep their mistress and her children in one wing of the house and their real family in another. All dhampir children are considered illegitimate and cannot inherit anything from their parents. The Moroi wives are forced to endure in silence. It is a time when magic was used openly, humans knew that they existed, and Moroi fought alongside their guardians as their equals. Strigoi numbers are low and they are not much of a threat—yet. The biggest real danger lies inside the court, where manipulation and betrayal is a natural part of everyday life. Nobody knows who to trust. Every one wants to be close to Vladimir, the king of the Moroi.<p>

In Vampire Academy, they vote for their monarch. I decided to make it so that the throne is inherited, like it was in England and many other countries for centuries. Democracy comes later on.

Anna and Vladimir's story is based on Anne Boleyn's and Henry VIII's. This is purely fiction and Richelle Mead had nothing to do with this. In her story, Anna committed suicide. In mine, you'll just have to read and see.


	2. Chapter 2

"You are ready. I know that you've learned things from watching the women in France, Anna." Margaret Howard told her daughter as she fastened her corset strings. "The way to a man's heart is to pretend that he is not in yours. Flirt with every man but him, but still draw him towards you at the same time. Agree with him on all of his opinions." She pulled the strings particularly hard and hissed in her ear. "Even if you don't."

Anna rolled her eyes and struggled not to gasp from the pain of the restricting corset. She listened to her advice in silence. It was all nonsense. The sixteen year-year old had no patience for family ambition. She had her own dreams to strive for. Becoming a guardian should be every dhampirs duty and honor, not just a man's. Her outspoken nature and highly opinionated personality got her into trouble the last time that she was at court. Now there was a new king. A new target for every family with an eligible dhampir girl.

That was what Anna was; a ploy for her non-royal father to get closer to the most powerful man in their world and earn his favor. King Vladimir Szelsky had recently inherited the throne when his father died of unknown causes. He hadn't chosen a dhampir mistress yet. That was Anna's mission. To become the center of his attention and the most desirable woman at court. Becoming the king's sole mistress would elevate her family to a more desirable rank. One that her father's family had been struggling to gain for decades. He was young and handsome, or so Anna was told. He fought alongside his guardians as an equal seemed to prefer women who spoke their minds. He took no interest in wall flowers and was easily swayed by a woman that dripped sex appeal. His affairs were always brief. He tired of women quickly and disposed of them, regardless of the tarnish to their reputation. Anna's own sister was now known as 'The Great Whore'.

At a time in her life when she should be lusting after every man at court, she repelled them to keep her independence. It did the opposite of what she wanted. She had every man at court lusting after _her._ It wasn't until the king revealed to her father that Anna had caught his eye that this plan had been hatched. For the first time in her life, her father was interested in her future. He cared deeply for his legitimate daughter Elizabeth, but until now, he never showed any real interest in his bastard children.

"Do you understand me?" Her mother stepped around her to her glare into her blue eyes. "Yes mother." The maids stepped forward to finish dressing the young girl. Only on special occasions like this was a dhampir girl allowed to have a maid's help. They were normally reserved for the more lavishly dressed—and chaste, Moroi women. "Good. Come home with his heart in your keeping. Your future will be made. Mine will be secure. Your father will be happy." _And the world won't come tumbling down._


End file.
